Miwa The Fifth Turtle
by Celgress
Summary: What if on that fateful day Hamato Yoshi had saved his infant daughter Miwa from the fire that consumed their home in Japan? What would change? What would remain the same? Find out as you follow the adventures of Miwa the Fifth Turtle and her four "brothers". I'll be utilizing a variety of continuities in this story primarily 1987 and 2012 series with a few elements from 2003.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Miwa The Fifth Turtle – Origins

By

Celgress

Splinter's Tale

_My name was Hamato Yoshi. I was once Ninjutsu master of the legendary Foot Clan. In spite of my former profession I lived a rather peaceful life of exile in rural Japan with my beautiful wife and my infant daughter Miwa. We were happy with our humble home and simple lives. Sadly I'd unknowingly sown the seeds of our destruction. _

_Years before in the rashness of youth while the protector of Japan's third largest city. I had taken it upon myself to clean up the endemic crime which riddled our prefecture. My one man crusade ended in the death nay the murder of local Yakuza boss Oroku Nagi. Initially unrepentant I left the Foot Clan elders with little choice. They banished me for my crime. Prior to my banishment the Oroku Clan, including Oroku Saki the teenage firebrand great nephew of the late Oroku Nagi, had been especially vocal in demanding "restorative justice" for their fallen patriarch, namely my execution at their own hands. When the council had refused to carry out their barbaric recommendation the relatives of Oroku Nagi vowed revenge placing a price on my head through their extensive network of underworld contacts. Furthermore any Oroku family member or associates were now honor bound to slay me upon sight. _

_Reluctantly entering my enforced exile I retreated deep into the mountains of rural Japan. I found gainful employment with a distant cousin who owed the local printing business. I toiled there for many years until I could afford a place of my own. I used my savings to purchase a small hilltop retreat. _

_By which time I had caught the eye of a shy local beauty named Tang Shen. Following a whirlwind courtship we were married. My new wife knew nothing of my past. I convinced her I was from a distant family of peddlers. Together we settled into our cozy home and quiet life. We'd been together two years when Tang She became pregnant with our first and as it would turn out only child, my darling daughter Miwa. The day of Miwa's birth was up until that point the happiest day of my life. Sadly our happiness was fate to soon end._

_In my absence The Oroku family and their allies had taken over the Foot Clan integrating it with several branches of the local Yakuza turning the ancient organization into the cornerstone of a burgeoning criminal empire under the leadership of Oroku Saki. One day not long after Miwa's birth I came home from a hard day at work. Immediately I realized something was gravely amiss. The house had been ransacked! Before I could react I was ambushed by the now adult Oroku Saki. He told me I was going to pay for his uncle's murder. He said he had tracked me down so he could extract his personal vengeance though it had taken years. As we fought he told me he had rigged my house to explode in a matter of minutes, that I would be forced to either save myself or let by wife and daughter die. With a burst of inhuman strength and speed born of sheer desperation I briefly subdued the younger, fitter Oroku Saki. I then frantically searched my home. Thanks to her crying I found Miwa first. She was in a small closet off the main living area. However I couldn't find Tang Shen. I continued my frantic search. Eventually I located Tang Shen hidden in another closet in our bedroom upstairs. She was cold having been brutally stabbed through her chest. I didn't have time to mourn her loss Oroku Saki having recovered viciously attacked me from behind. My only impulse being to protect Miwa I lashed out knocking Oroku Saki against a nearby wall a spilt second before a ball of flames engulfed the house. I barely escaped the structure with my life and daughter intact. Sparing one last glance at the collapsing building I saw Oroku Saki hadn't fared so well his burnt form withering in the inferno._

_Unsure if Oroku Saki had survived but certain the new Oroku influenced Foot Clan would continue their vendetta against me and my child I fled Japan the next day. Arriving in America penniless Miwa and I were forced to call the sewers of New York City our home. At least we were safe if nothing else. _

_One day I found four discarded, baby turtles swimming in an overflowing storm drain. Thinking they would make interesting pets for us I brought them home with us. My daughter loved the baby turtles and watched them endlessly. I was happy I had given her some joy in our otherwise bleak lives. I had no way of knowing the life changing ramifications of impulsive discussion at the time._

_When Miwa was a year old it happened. I took Miwa and the turtles on a short foraging trip. Surprisingly many of our needs were furnished by the perfectly functional items people disposed of in the sewers. We were underneath another storm drain similar to the one where I dad found the turtles several months earlier when I heard a van speed away above. Simultaneously a series of events unfolded seemingly in slow motion at the time; a glass canister impacted with the steel grate breaking into a thousand pieces, a wave of thick, translucent green ooze drenched Miwa and the four turtles who were playing directly under the opening, in my rush to help them I brushed up against a rather large, angry brown rat who bite my leg, hard enough to draw blood, in retaliation. I stumbled forward in blind pain scooping up my crying daughter and our pets I got the strange substance all over myself as well. Returning to our home, such as it was, I did my best washing the slime off us. A day later I found myself dramatically changed. Miwa and the four baby turtles had been changed in similar fashion. We were now human animal hybrids; I being a rat man and they being young turtle children. Though altered substantially I knew the infants, along with my own daughter, couldn't survive without extensive care. Feeling I had little choice I adopted the four turtle boys as my own._

_Over the next fourteen years I diligently preformed both the duties of loving father and meticulous instructor. I named the four turtle boys after my favorite Western philosophers; Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael. _

_Initially so they could defend themselves I trained my five children in the art of Ninjutsu. However overtime it became painfully obvious that the world above was full of cruelty and injustice. Using their skills my children have become crime fighters. Their first outing happened entirely by accident they came across a mugging while awaiting a pizza delivery, having become fond of the Italian dish when I found several discarded pizzas near a manhole one day. Making quick work of the attackers my children were filled with an intense sense of pride. Soon unable to curtail my children's above ground actives, I instead embraced them. _

_I know someday soon our existence will be learned by the world above. It is inevitable. I only hope when the day arrives we shall be ready._

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Miwa The Fifth Turtle - Episode One: Facing the Foot

By

Celgress

NYC Night

"Psst over here," The voice said. It sounded young and feminine.

"Um where are you?" A teenaged boy with short black hair dressed in grunge wear asked peering into the gloomy alleyway the pizza boxes shaking in his hand. "I don't see you."

"I'm down here." The voice instructed.

"Down where, I still don't see you," The teenaged boy said entering the confined space of the alleyway.

"I'm down here genius, the storm drain." The voice said.

"How'd you get down there? Do your parents know where you are? Are you stuck?" The teenaged boy asked approaching the grate.

"Those aren't important questions, do you have the pizzas?"

"Right here; one large meat lovers, one large peperoni and one large veggie," The teenaged boy said. "That'll be thirty-three bucks, um miss?"

"Here you go," The voice said money poked out from between the grate bars.

"Um thanks," The teenaged boy said leaning down and grabbing the cash.

"Keep the change, consider it a tip."

"Sweet, where ah do I leave the pies?"

"Slide them through the grate please."

"You sure," The teenaged boy asked apprehensively. "They might get damaged, you know wet and stuff."

"Trust me they won't, come on I don't have all night."

"Alright here you go." The teenaged boy said passing the pizzas through the grate one after the other. "Hey you sound kind of cute. Who are you anyway?" He asked curiosity getting the better of him. "My name is Casey, Casey Jones by the way."

"If I told you I'd have to kill you Casey Jones." The voice said.

Casey laughed nervously. "C'mon now that isn't funny."

"Who said I'm joking?

Casey felt a shiver run down his spine. "That's okay, I ah got to go bye." He sprinted from the alley.

Below in the sewer tunnel Miwa smirked adjusting her white mask and matching arm bands. He'll think twice before hitting on my next time. Boys are so silly especially human ones she thought. Strolling through the sewers she whistled her favorite pop song. Making her way to the Lair she was swarmed by her hungry brothers the moment her feet hit the threshold.

"Did you get the pizzas Miwa? Please tell me you got the pizzas." Michelangelo whined drooling. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving Mikey." Raphael scoffed elbowing past the slightly younger mutant.

Miwa sighed rolling her eyes. Her brothers could be so immature. "Of course I brought back the pizzas Mikey. It was my turn, and unlike somebody I could name I didn't eat half of them on the way home."

"In my defense that only happened once, er I mean twice," Michelangelo said.

"It happened three times, but who's counting." Leonardo said walking towards the entryway taking two of the pizzas away from Miwa. "Would it kill either of you to help Miwa carry these in?" Leonardo asked shooting Raphael and Michelangelo dirty looks.

"We didn't want to tramp on your toes oh fearless leader." Raphael said with a mock bow. "We know how much you enjoy being the responsible one."

"When can we eat? Say it is soon, please," Michelangelo said in exaggerated fashion following Leonardo and Miwa inside. "I don't think I'll last much longer."

Ignoring him Leonardo called out. "Hey Donnie supper has arrived!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Donatello shouted from his room/makeshift laboratory. "I'm in the middle of a delicate experiment! Save me several slices of the meat lovers pie okay!? Make sure Mikey doesn't eat it all before I get there, thanks!"

"Hey, why does everyone pick on my around meal time," Michelangelo said.

"Because you're a glutton," Miwa laughed.

"Don't feel bad Mikey I pick on you all the time." Raphael said.

"Gee thanks Raph," Michelangelo grumbled.

"Father sure you won't be joining us tonight?" Miwa said spotting their parent and sensei Splinter pass by as she Leonardo set the dinner table. The five Turtles had nicknamed Hamato Yoshi "Splinter" when they were children because of his proclivity for destroying wood either by using his martial arts skill or teeth.

"I'm afraid pizza doesn't agree with me my daughter. I have made alternate meal plans accordingly." Splinter said with a smile departing the large chamber which served as the family's combination kitchen/dinette. "Enjoy your meal my children."

"Your loss father, I'd rather eat pizza any day than sushi yuck." Michelangelo said earning him a slap to the back of his heat from Raphael. "Ouch what was that for?"

"Being rude and stupid," Raphael said.

"Sushi isn't that bad once you've gotten used to it." Leonardo contended.

"Says sensei's pet," Raphael taunted.

Leonardo froze in his tracks setting down the stack of plates he'd been carrying on the dinner table he turned towards Raphael. "Take that back Raph."

"Why should I Leo everyone knows you're Splinter's favorite because you suck up the most." Raphael continued getting in Leonardo's face.

"Can't your petty bickering wait until after supper?" Miwa said getting between Leonard and Raphael.

"Miwa's right, don't ruin a perfectly good meal." Michelangelo pleaded.

"You're his second favorite and you don't even have to suck up." Raphael said his temper getting the best of him. "He babies you because you're the only girl, daddy's little princess. 'Daddy aren't my dollies cute. Of course they are darling but not as cute as you are.'" Raphael finished with Miwa and Splinter impressions and kissing sounds then started laughing.

Miwa gritted her teeth. "How'd you like this girl to stomp your shell in?" Miwa leapt on Raph. The pair rolled around on the floor exchanging blows. It took the combined efforts of Leonardo, Michelangelo and the freshly arrived Donatello to pry them apart. Raphael and Miwa didn't speak the rest of the evening.

The next day everyone was lounging around the living room when a TV news report aired. The program covered a bizarre string of disappearance involving top scientists employed by cutting edge high tech firms. Authorities were baffled by the nature of the cases most of which involved closed sites whose security could not possibly be penetrated by conventional means.

"Interesting," Donatello mused scratching his chin. "I wonder who would abduct such high profile scientists and why?"

"Don they're only missing." Miwa pointed out. "No evidence supports the theory they were kidnapped."

"Miwa is right Don." Leonardo said. "For all we know they could have all quit or something."

"All of them at once." Donatello said skeptically.

"Granted it does seem unlike, however stranger things have happened." Miwa said pointing at herself and the others.

"Ha ha very funny," Donatello said.

"Thanks I thought so," Miwa said sticking out her tongue.

"I'm telling you something is rotten in Denmark." Donatello said.

"Denmark, I thought we were in New York?" Michelangelo said the others minus Splinter groaned.

"Okay assuming there is a wider conspiracy at work here." Raphael said. "How do we uncover it brainiac?"

"Stakeout," Michelangelo said hopefully.

"Stakeout," Donatello confirmed.

"Great just great," Raphael said sarcastically.

"Alright where do we keep watch?" Miwa asked. "We can't hold a stakeout without a potential target in mind."

"I'll do a little research this afternoon." Donatello said. "Find out who's the most probable next target of the abductors."

"If there are any abductors," Leonardo chimed in. "I'm not yet sold on the idea this isn't a wild goose chase."

"Me either," Miwa said.

"Same here," Raphael said.

"You'll see I know I'm right about this one. I can feel it." Donatello said.

"Can we get pizza?" Michelangelo asked hopefully waving his hand in the air. The others shook their heads. "What did I say?"

That night the five Turtles sat on a rooftop across from a brownstone building which Donatello was convinced held the criminals, if they really were any, next likely target. It was a clear, chilly autumn night. The stars twinkled overhead. Four hours had passed by peacefully. It was now nearly three in the morning.

"I'm freezing my tail off." Raphael said, "Donnie how much longer?"

"Patience Raph I'm sure they'll be here soon." Donatello said watching the neighboring building through a high powered set of binoculars.

"If they exist," Miwa said grimly rubbing her arms in a vain attempt to fight off the cold.

"Ten more minutes then we're leaving." Leonardo informed Donatello. "You can stay if you want."

"Great stakeout," Michelangelo said eating the last slice of cold pizza. "We should really have stakeouts more often."

"Shut up Mikey!" Everyone said.

Ten minutes later everyone except Donatello was preparing to leave when a small group wearing some sort of purple and black uniform appeared on the opposite roof. One minute the roof was empty the next following a flash of bright, red light it was covered with these people. The Turtles stared in awe while the costumed group slid down the fire escape towards the apartment of the man Donatello figured was the next target.

"Bingo," Donatello said.

"Finally action," Raphael said.

"Let's do this, hit them fast and hard. Just like Splinter taught us. You know the drill." Leonardo said the five readied their weapons; Leonardo his twin Katana blades, Donatello his Bo staff, Raphael his two Sai, Michelangelo his pair of Nunchaku and Miwa her Kusarigama. Stealthily the Turtles made their way to the adjacent roof and reached the fire escape of the apartment in question not long after the costumed people had forcibly entered.

Inside they found the costumed people dragging a red haired, balding man of about forty clad in pajamas out of his bed. The man was frantic begging them not to harm his daughter. His assailants took no notice of his entreaties.

"Unhand him, or face us." Leonardo commanded pointing his right Katana at the criminals. From this distance they appeared even stranger possessing large, plastic eyes that glowed with an eerie yellow light.

The costumed people five in all, discounting the one who was carrying the tied up middle aged man, pulled pistols from the belts and opened fire. These were no ordinary guns. Instead of standard bullets they spat out red laser beams.

"Where are these guys from Mars?" Raphael said narrowly avoiding the blazing beams.

"I don't know but they're not getting away." Donatello said using his Bo as a springboard he dropkicked one of the costumed people. He bounced off with no apparent effect. It felt like hitting a brick wall. "Hitting them is like tackling stone." Donatello groaned.

Leonardo used the reflective surface of his Katanas to send a laser bolt back at one of the costumed people blowing a hole through it's midsection. Instead of blood or other bodily fluids sparking circuity was visible. The costumed people weren't flesh and blood!

"They're robots." Miwa said in disbelief.

The Turtles exchanged glances then grinned before unleashing a fury of weapon strikes against their android foes. Possessing the weapons with the greatest penetrating power Leonardo, Miwa and Raphael did the most damage. Within a few minutes they'd hacked and slashed their way through their opponents until only the one holding the middle aged man remained.

"Release him, its' over." Leonardo commanded the Turtles encircling the remaining robot.

Rather than comply the robot flipped an unseen switch on it's belt. This action triggered another flash of red light. When it ended the blinking Turtles were surrounded by more than twice as many colorfully dressed androids as before, twelve in all! These new arrivals had swords and blasters. Meanwhile the last original attacker had vanished along with his hostage.

"Now what," Raphael muttered the Turtles finding their shells to the wall quite literally.

"We fight our way out of this." Leonardo said.

"Anyone have a plan?" Raphael said, no one did, "I thought so."

Releasing a collective battle cry the five mutants engaged the twelve heavily armed robots. The battle was short yet furious. By the time one third of the androids had been destroyed or damaged the surviving robots' withdrew from the fray.

"Don't look now but I think we've won." Michelangelo said.

Suddenly a high pitched noise filled the room. The robots' heads began shaking. Their bodies gave off random sparks of electricity.

"Um I think we should scram." Raphael said.

"Good idea," Miwa said.

"Wait," Donatello protested. "Grab a piece of robo junk everyone. Doesn't matter how small, anything you can carry."

"Why do you want this stuff?" Leonardo asked picking up a handful of android bits.

"I can analysis it using the equipment in my lab." Donatello explained. "Maybe identify a manufacture, learn where these things came from."

"What are you creatures!? Where is my father!?" A red headed girl of about fourteen in a frilly pink nightdress asked eyeing the Turtles.

"We didn't do anything to your father um miss. In fact we saved him from evil robots." Donatello said approaching the girl and pointing at the upright androids.

"Right Donnie that doesn't sound unbelievable at all." Raphael said.

"Can it Raph." Donatello snapped. "Sorry miss my brother is rather rude."

"Don't come any closer or I'll, I'll, I'll,,,," The girl said fainting. Donatello caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.

By now the high pitched sound had passed beyond the realm of home or mutant turtle hearing. The robots were glowing red hot. Realizing they had no time left the Turtles bailed. They barely reached the alley below when a tremendous explosion leveled the brownstone. Shaken badly by the fact their apparent enemy had so little regard for life they'd destroyed an entire apartment complex the Turtles dejectedly made their way home taking the unconscious girl along with them. They didn't know it at the time but their up until now simple lives were about to get extremely complicated.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Miwa The Fifth Turtle - Episode Two: Meeting April

By

Celgress

"Humans are weird looking." Michelangelo said staring at the red headed teenage girl sleeping peacefully on the Turtles' living room sofa.

"Remember they think we're weird looking." Raphael pointed out.

"I guess everything is relative." Leonardo said.

"No way am I related to humans." Michelangelo said offered by Leonardo's comment. "Humans are ugly unlike yours truly." Michelangelo flashed his best smile.

"Hey I was once human." Miwa huffed.

"Present company accepted." Michelangelo said.

"I don't know." Donatello said softly. "I think she's kind of cute, in an unconventional sort of way."

"Oh my god," Miwa squealed. "Donnie has a crush."

"I do not." Donatello said blushing.

"Do too," Miwa teased.

"I do not." Donatello said this time with more force.

"Face it Don you've got it bad." Raphael said.

"You two are being ridicules, stop acting like immature children." Donatello snapped. "I am not attracted to the human girl, end of story."

"Hey she's coming around." Michelangelo said excitedly leaning over the moaning girl. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hi there, I'm Michelangelo what's your name." Michelangelo waved in front of her face. The girl promptly passed out again. "Gee was it something I said." Michelangelo wondered aloud Raphael facepalmed.

When the girl woke up again five minutes later the Turtles cautiously approached her. "Um hi I'm Leonardo these are my siblings; Raphael, Donatello, Miwa and you've already met Michelangelo."

"Hi there for the second time," Michelangelo said bouncing in front of the others and extending his hand. The girl replied by screaming.

"Hey there is no need to be frightened." Leonardo said pushing Michelangelo aside. "You're safe now. We won't hurt you."

"What are you?" The girl said hugging her knee, her eyes darting around the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I? How did I get here? Where is my dad?"

"We're mutant turtles." Miwa said gently, walking up beside Leonardo. "We took you to our home in the sewers. We're not sure where your father is now. You're nightdress is very pretty. I wish I had something as nice in my wardrobe."

"Thanks," The girl said warming to the female turtle. "You really think so."

"I do. I'm Miwa by the way. What is your name?" Miwa said smiling warmly.

"I'm April O'Neil." The girl said releasing her knees. Her body straightened out relaxing. "Ah your um bandanas are nice too."

"Thanks, I know you must be frightened April." Miwa said. "Believe me when I tell you my brothers and I only have your best interests at heart. Your father was abducted by persons unknown. We tried to stop his abductors but we failed."

"Why did you bring me here?" April said.

"The abductors planted a bomb in your apartment building." Donatello said stepping forward. "You passed out from the shock of seeing us. If we'd have left you there you'd have surely perished. I carried you here." Donatello concluded proudly.

"April do you have any idea who would want to harm your father?" Leonardo asked.

"Why would these people harm my father, is he okay?" April said her expression once again frantic.

"Way to unnecessarily terrify the girl fearless leader." Raphael chided.

"Not now Raph." Leonardo said through gritted teeth.

"I have to get out of here, find my dad." April said getting off the sofa.

"You're not ready yet. You'll only get yourself hurt." Donatello said putting his hands on April's shoulders gently forcing her down. His hands wondered lower than they should have brushing the tops of her breasts, "er sorry." Donatello whispered blushing bright red. Michelangelo laughed uncontrollably pointing at Donatello and April. Miwa embarrassed looked away.

"What are you laughing at Mikey?" Leonardo said having not witnessed the incident because he and Raphael had been in each other's face.

"Don copped a feel." Michelangelo got out between laughs.

"I did not. It was an accident." Donatello said before April instinctively slapped him, hard, across the face. The others laughed at his misfortune.

"Maybe I should restraint April next time to avoid any further, accidents." Miwa offered once she'd stopped laughing.

"Sorry April, hey it was an accident honest. I'd never purposely do such a thing." Donatello said. April didn't reply merely glaring at Donatello. Several minutes of awkward silence ensued punctuated only by Michelangelo's continuous giggling until Raphael physically silenced him. The uncomfortable situation was broken by April's shriek as she scrambled over the sofa hiding behind it.

"C'mon I said I was sorry. Don't you think you're overreacting?" Donatello groaned.

"T-There's a giant r-rat i-in the doorway," April stammered from behind the sofa.

"Hi father." Miwa said.

"Father," April repeated.

"Yeah Splinter is our pops and master." Michelangelo said.

"See April there is nothing to fear." Leonardo said waiting for the girl's answer, none came. "April, April."

Raphael peered around the sofa. "She fainted again, out like a light." He announced.

"Man she can't keep her eyes open." Michelangelo said.

"My children what have I told you about bringing outsiders here." Splinter said sternly.

"Not to," The Turtles said in chorus.

"Precisely," Splinter said tapping his walking stick on the chamber floor. "Tell me why you violated my cardinal rule?"

"We couldn't leave her there father she'd have died." Donatello replied defensively.

"Yeah a bunch of nasty robots kidnapped her dad and blew up her home. She'd have been toast." Michelangelo said making a dramatic explosion sound.

"Robots you say." Splinter said skeptically.

"We have proof." Miwa said handing her father part of a robot's damaged chest plate she had stored in her belt pouch, "see."

Taking the dark gray fragment Splinter carefully examined it. Turning it over in his hands Splinter froze. At first he didn't trust his own eyes. Closing his eyes he said a silent prayer hoping the symbol would go away, it didn't.

"What is it father, is something wrong?" Leonardo asked noting Splinter's unease.

"This symbol is a combination of the traditional Foot Clan emblem and the Oroku Clan crest." Splinter explained the Turtles gasped having grown up hearing tales of the feud between their father/master and the Oroku led Foot Clan. The composite symbol stamped into the metal depicted a foot with a three pronged bladed image in it's middle. "This is indisputable proof my old enemies are active here in New York. The day I've long feared is upon us."

"Worry not father whatever happens we'll face it together." Leonardo said. He and the others gathered around their parent and teacher the slumbering April temporarily forgotten.

"We are a family. Our bond is more powerful than any evil." Miwa said.

Splinter and the Turtles engaged in a group hug. After several minutes they broke their collective embrace.

"Hey what's written underneath the symbol?" Donatello said. "May I see the piece father?" Splinter handed the fragment to Donatello, "'T.C.R.I' interesting."

"At least we have a lead now." Leonardo offered hopefully.

"Let's do a little research type that name into Google." Miwa said. "See what comes up."

"Great idea sis," Raphael said. "We should be able to find something on them, nice catch Don."

"Father can you watch over our, er guest until while we follow this lead?" Leonardo requested.

Splinter nodded. "Be quick my children, should she awake exclusively in my company I fear matters shall become further complicated."

Soon the Turtles were in a separate chamber crowded around the family computer. While Donatello had several laptops of his own, in various states of repair, the PC in the 'computer room' was for everyone's general use. The room being the third most frequented in the Lair behind the living and training rooms.

"Sure are a lot of My Little Pony bookmarks on here. In fact this PC is full of them." Donatello whistled from his seat in front of the monitor once he'd clicked on the browser. The others were crowded around him. "Miwa is there something you'd like to share?"

"Don't look at me." Miwa said. "I prefer Frozen and Monster High those links aren't mine. I have no idea where all the My Little Pony junk came from. Furthermore I resent the fact you naturally assumed they were mine because I'm the only girl Don. My Little is too cartoony for my tastes."

"Yeah its' aimed at really young kids, babies." Michelangelo added.

"Hey now don't be cruel." Raphael said. "The episode plots and characterizations are actually rather good."

"You're a fan of My Little Pony?" Leonardo said doing a double take.

"My Little Pony enthusiasts such as myself prefer the term brony." Raphael said turning up his nose.

"Raph watches a show aimed at babies." Michelangelo laughed pointing at Raphael.

"Why you, c'mere," Raphael said jumping on Michelangelo. The two rolled around on the floor exchanging blows though it wasn't long before Michelangelo was getting the worst of it. Miwa rolled her eyes. Leonardo ignored the fight.

"Knock it off you two." Donatello said. "We've got more important things to worry about, gotcha."

"That was easy," Miwa said.

On the screen appeared the official cooperate website of Techno Cosmic Research Institute or T.C.R.I for short. After selecting English from the language list they were taken to the home page. There written beneath the cooperate logo of the Foot Clan/ Oroku Family symbol was the company slogan – "Building a better world one innovation at a time." Clicking on the 'tell me more' link Donatello brought up a general information page stating the company had been founded in Japan fifteen years before and had quickly grown into a leading international tech research company, mainly by buying out various competitors after jumpstarting the broadband internet revolution in the early 2000s', before moving it's headquarters to the New York branch several years ago. The CEO and co-owner of this privately held conglomerate was the reclusive Date Masamune. A savvy Japanese business mogul that avoided public functions, in fact the Turtles would learned after searching several news sites that no one had ever publically seen Date Masamune or his partner Swedish energy magnet Xavier Gnark. Other than a pair of grainy, black and white publicity stills there were no photos of either Gnark or Date available online. Being children of the Cyber Age the Turtles found this very strange indeed.

"Seems T.C.R.I Corp has it's fingers in a lot of pies." Donatello said.

"Would any of those happen to be pizza pies? I'm famished." Michelangelo said eliciting groans from his fellow mutants.

"Do you ever think about anything other than food Mikey?" Miwa complained.

"Sure I do; video games, monster movies, Facebook, Twitter." Michelangelo said counting off on his fingers.

"Excuse me my children." Splinter said entering the computer room. "Your, friend has awoken. She is anxious to see you."

"We'll be right there father." Donatello said logging off and shutting down the computer.

"Hi April, is there anything we can get you?" Donatello asked being the first to enter the living room several minutes later.

"A coke would be nice." April smiled sitting on the sofa. "Do you have one?"

"I'll fetch you one right away." Donatello said running off.

"Sorry you keep passing out April." Michelangelo said. "Are you diabetic or something?" Miwa poked Michelangelo's shoulder, "ouch."

"Don't be rude Mikey she's our guest. You can't ask her such personal things." Miwa said.

"Here's your Coke." Donatello said handing April a coke can along with a bendy straw.

"Thanks," April said reaching out with her hands. "That's close enough we wouldn't want a repeat form earlier now would we." April winked taking the can and straw Donatello gulped turning scarlet for the third time that night.

"Ah no I guess we wouldn't." Donatello said the others, minus Splinter not privy to the inside joke, snickered.

"No offense, but what are you guys?" April said after taking a few sips from her drink. "How did you come to be the way you are?"

"I can best answer your questions child." Splinter said stepping forward. "My name is Splinter and these are my children also my students; Leonardo, Raphael, Miwa, Michelangelo and Donatello. The story of our origins is in truth the story of a Ninjutsu master. A native of Japan, a man called Hamato Yoshi."

Ten minutes later Splinter had finished his story. April sat temporarily dumbstruck her mind swirling with a million questions. She was unsure where to begin. The tale Splinter and the others had related was so, extraordinary it was almost frankly unbelievable. In fact she wouldn't have believed it if not for the living evidence right in front of her. The same living evidence she'd been carrying on conversations with intermittently all night. Taking a deep breath she said.

"You were Hamato Yoshi and you were his daughter?" April pointed at Splinter and Miwa. "You four were the baby turtles." April turned towards the brothers.

"Guilty as charged," Raphael said.

"How could a chemical compound so drastically alter a living being's genetic structure through simple external exposure?" April said the Turtles and Splinter looked at her mouths agape. "Hey when your dad is a geneticist a girl picks a few things up."

"The simple answer is we have no solid idea how the ooze was able to alter us." Donatello confessed. "I have a few theories but they are just theories, in fact more hypotheses really."

The group talked long into the night. With the promise of return to the surface the following day April drifted off to sleep after reiterating she had no idea why anyone would target her father. The mild mannered Kirby O'Neil had been working for Monsanto as part of a team creating hardier planets through genetic engineering. Splinter then called his children into his private chamber.

"Its' getting late father why have you called a family meeting?" Miwa said yawning.

"There is vital information I must share with you my children."

"Which is father?" Leonardo said.

Splinter rummaged through the night stand by his bed. He produced a yellow silk, drawstring bag from one of the drawers. Opening the bag he released several shards of glasses and metal which he dumped on his bed. Locating the largest one he carefully flipped the jagged material over. The Turtles gasped when they saw what was stenciled across the surface – T.C.R.I "Building a better world on-". Above the writing was the rounded bottom half of a now familiar symbol.

"This is all that remains of the canister that contained the ooze which altered us that fateful day." Splinter stated solemnly.

You could hear a pin drop in the chamber. No one uttered a word. Our young heroes' heads swam with the ramifications of this latest revelation. What did it all mean? Had somebody done this to them on purpose, if so why? Who would do such a thing? How could their lives ever been the same again? The only certainty was the answers they sought could in all probability be found at T.C.R.I Corporate Headquarters here in New York, along no doubt with April's missing father Kirby. With steely determination our young heroes decided on their next course of action, infiltrating the T.C.R.I Building.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Miwa The Fifth Turtle - Episode Three: TCRI

By

Celgress

TCRI Headquarters, night

"Remind me whose bright idea this was again." Miwa said crouching behind a water cooler with her brothers while bullets whizzed by overhead. They're infiltration of the TCRI Building had become a disaster.

"Donnie's," Raphael grumbled.

"Hey I thought we'd find useful information here, and we did." Donatello said holding the portable computer drive onto which he'd copied an entire top secret TCRI Corp file directory. The Turtles had searched the massive building from top to bottom. However they'd failed to find much of anything during the past three hours other than an active computer terminal some employee, who'd most likely be fired soon, had neglected to log out of.

"We found useful information alright." Miwa said. "We learned five mutant turtles are outmatched by twelve security guards using automatic handguns."

"There has to be some way out of this mess?" Michelangelo said chewing on his fingers nervously.

"I have an idea." Leonardo said. "Miwa did you bring an exploding arrow?"

"I sure did Leo." Miwa said grinning. "Should I blow one of the security guards up?"

"No," Leonardo said shaking his head then smiling. "I have something better in mind, target the ceiling near one of the sprinklers."

Miwa following Leonardo's instructions retrieved an arrow from the container strapped to her shell. Placing the arrow in her bow, which served as her secondary weapon, Miwa carefully took aim. The arrow impacted the ceiling exploding a split second later. The resulting puff of flame triggered the sprinkler system. Using the momentary distraction our heroes bum rushed the startled security guards knocking them all unconscious in under a minute.

"Let's haul shell." Raphael said surveying their vanquished foes. "I think we've worn out our welcome here."

"Leaving so soon freaks," said a deep, menacing voice.

Whirling around the Turtles were confronted by a large, bald man clad in a grey and black tunic. Above his upper lip sat a long, thin, black mustache. His face was contorted into a scowl. On his hands were brown, fingerless gloves sporting six inch long, steel spikes above each knuckle. Behind the man stood eight Ninja droids identical to those they'd faced at April's former apartment.

"Foot Soldiers annihilate these freaks!" The man bellowed.

Leonardo squared off against the mysterious man. The others took on the Foot Soldiers. Soon the androids had been dismembered.

"You shall never overcome me freak. I am Tatsu right hand of the mighty Shredder lord of the Foot Clan." Tatsu yelled knocking Leonardo flat on his shell Tatsu's spikes opening an angry gash on Leonardo's right shoulder. Tatsu's defense was impenetrable. Not matter what attack sequence the lead turtle attempted he couldn't penetrate it. On the four failed attempt Leonardo grew frustrated.

"I could use a little help here." Leonardo said getting to his feet.

All five Turtles now squared off against Tatsu. Each ended up on their back once before the five swarmed him. Taking Tatsu down Leonardo rendered him unconscious with a quick chop to the head.

"He was tough." Miwa said working the kinks out of her neck.

"I wonder who he was talking about?" Michelangelo said.

"You mean the Shredder?" Leonardo said.

"Nice name," Raphael said, "sounds like he's the lead singer in a heavy metal band."

"He's in charge of the Foot Clan we've learned that much." Donatello said.

"We must tell father." Miwa said. "Maybe he'll know who this Shredder is."

"Its' worth a shot," Leonardo said. "We should head home. We've done all we can here tonight. Besides if we stick around I'm sure more goons, androids or both will happen by and after facing curly I think we could us a rest."

Unknown Location, five minutes earlier

"Fascinating," Shredder said the red electronic eyes of his helmet watched the action play across an observational monitor, one of several such screens, mounted in front of his throne like chair. Shredder depressed a switch on the arm of his seat activating a hidden microphone. "Dr. Stockman I have a job for you."

Turtles' Secret Lair, an hour later

"We risked our shells for gibberish?" Raphael raged slamming his fist against the computer room's wall.

"Don't sweat it Raph the data is encrypted uh make that heavily encrypted but its' here." Donatello said. "I'm sure I can break the encryption, eventually."

"Great," Raphael fumed, "in the meantime what we sit around here twiddling our thumbs?"

"Why are you so upset Raph?" Leonardo asked.

"Because we were so close to finally getting answers," Raphael said. "We found nothing there; no kidnapped scientists, no ooze, no understandable data. I need some air." Raphael ran out of the computer room exiting the Lair.

"What's gotten into him?" Michelangelo asked pointing his thumb in the direction Raphael had gone.

"You won't understand Mikey." Miwa said looking away.

"Try me." Michelangelo said.

"Raph's going through a rough patch right now." Leonardo said. "He'll be okay once he sorts things out." Miwa laughed Leonardo glared at her.

"You make it sound simple Leo, so cut and dry." Miwa said, "When you and I both know it is anything but."

"I don't understand." Michelangelo said.

"Cool it you two." Donatello said. "You're not helping the situation."

Ignoring Donatello, Miwa continued egging Leonardo on. "Raph is tired of being a freak, hiding underground. Know what, I don't blame him."

"Enough Miwa," Leonardo snapped. "We are what we are nothing can ever change that. We must accept our lot in life"

"You sound exactly like father." Miwa said getting in Leonardo's face. "I hate it when you imitate him. Just because he put you in charge doesn't mean you have to treat the rest of us as if we are children."

"I do no such thing." Leonardo protested. "Your problem Miwa is you can't accept what is."

"Perhaps I have a good reason, you ever consider that huh? Unlike the rest of you I remember being human." Miwa said tears welling up in her eyes. "My memories aren't much they are vague but they're still part of me. I see teenage girls on TV and the Internet doing all the things I should be and it hurts okay."

"You've never mention this before." Leonardo said stiffening.

"Duh how could I?" Miwa cried. "None of you understand."

"I do." Michelangelo volunteered surprising the other three with his seriousness. "I watch the skaters on Youtube and wish I could be one of them. You know hit the open road, feel the sun on my skin without worrying about people running away in fear when they see me."

"At times we all wish we could have what the surface dwellers do." Donatello said getting up from the seat in front of his personal computer.

"Like pursue a romantic relationship, say with a certain red haired human girl we've recently met." Michelangelo said making kissy sounds at his older brother.

"Knock it off Mikey." Donatello said pushing Michelangelo away playfully. Everyone laughed, including Miwa who had wiped away her eyes. "All we can do now is hope my decryption program successfully extracts the files. In the meantime we can order some pizzas." Leonardo and Miwa nodded their agreement.

"I thought you'd never ask." Michelangelo said visibly brightening at the mention of his favorite food.

Unknown Location the next day, afternoon

Biologist Dr. Baxter Stockman stood before his employer the always intimidating Shredder. Baxter a skinny African American man wore glasses. He was clad in a lab coat and khaki slacks. Baxter's hair was styled in an afro he shuddered under Shredder's unwavering gaze. Shredder's face, whatever it may be, was hidden deep behind his grilled mask Baxter could never be sure if Shredder was pleased or displeased until he spoke or gave some type of physical gesture indicative of his mood. The large grey, black and steel blade studded figure who sat upon the platform suspended chair was completely unreadable.

"What have you discovered?" Shredder asked the tone of his electronic voice even.

"Um analysis of the blood taken from Tatsu's claw gloves indicates the subject in question represents a perfect fifty/fifty cross pollination between human and typical North American pet turtle genomes." Baxter gulped reading from a printed off version of the report he'd been up all night compiling.

"Any indication how the subject's unlikely creation was facilitated, did it arise naturally?" Shredder said.

"High trace amounts of our own compound T-DX-87 aka Mutagen was found in the subject's blood." Baxter read off the printout his teeth chattering below his mustache.

"As I suspected," Shredder said. "Could you determine when exposure occurred?"

"Somewhere between ten and fifteen years ago," Baxter read. "We were unable to narrow the timeframe down further due to the small sample size."

"You have done well Dr. Stockman. You may take your leave." Shredder said.

"Thank you Master Shredder, I do try." Baxter bowed low backing out of the room.

"I wonder." Shredder mused once more reviewing the Turtles' battle with his security forces. "Their technique it appears familiar. Could it be after all this time my accursed enemy Hamato Yoshi yet lives? I must know and the stolen data must be recovered." Shredder depressed a second switch on his chair which activated the voice command function of his compound's computer network. "Computer create new project, title Turtle Tracks. Copy from media sources all reports of strange creatures in and around New York City, time interval the past fifteen years."

"Working," The computer's sterile voice state, "three hundred thirty-seven reports found."

"Cross reference turtles." Shredder commanded.

"Working, forty-four reports found."

"Create and display visual summary list of incidents."

"Working, list created."

Shredder watched the list of sightings scroll across one of his many monitors. He quickly noted nearly all of the sightings only went back two years. Noticing several of the earliest ones indicated the presence of a rat creature Shredder instructed the computer to search for reports of the rat creature going back fifteen years. Shredder's hunch was rewarded by multiple sightings. Skillfully data mining the sightings Shredder had soon discerned several patterns in the creatures' movements. Including the fact they more often than not come from or retreated into the sewers. Unfortunately the subterranean infrastructure beneath the City, such as the sewers, was vast. Conducting a proper search would require a huge amount of time. Time was the one thing Shredder didn't currently have in abundance. Luckily he did possess vast number of followers who could be pressed into service against his new quarry. Followers who he raised up from nothing, followers who owed him everything and would in turn do whatever he asked of them without question.

Depressing his communication button Shredder said. "Contact the Purple Dragons I have a job for them." Shredder knew the gang's leaders Bradford and Xever could easily handle the job. The pair had never failed him. Other than Tatsu they were his most trusted and devoted minions.

Shredder had no sooner finished his message when a large monitor bleeped loudly for his attention. Swivelling his chair around Shredder faced the glowing screen punching in a sequence of buttons on his chair Shredder was greeted by what appeared to be a strange grey and light brown colored robot with pale blue eyes. "Greetings Lord Krang, I trust things are well in Dimension X."

"I did not contact you to exchange pleasantries Shredder." The ape faced android spoke it's pale blue eyes flashing eerily as it did. "The time of apogee draws near. My forces are mustering. Do I have your assurance Project X-Over proceeds on schedule? If I am to bring me mobile battle fortress the Technodrome to Earth all must be in order. I have invested much in your scheme over the years Shredder were it to end in failure my position here in Dimension X would be precarious at best. My fellow Utroms will not allow the chance to bring me low to slip from their grasp. I would then be most unhappy and my displeasure might be directed against those who led me astray, such as you Shredder."

"Worry not Krang all is in hand." Shredder said.

"I sincerely hope so, for your shake Shredder." The android said it's artificial voice rumbling. "Provide me with a report detailing the progress of Project X-Over by this time tomorrow, Krang out."

Shredder seethed getting up from his chair. He stalked around the room periodically taking out his frustration by kicking or punching his way through several monitors. How dare that hateful alien belittle him? After all he'd done on it's behalf. Shedder hated serving another in any capacity. He especially detested serving one who continually disrespected him and downplayed his efforts. One day he'd show Krang. The alien would suffer along with all his enemies.

If not for what that accursed Hamato Yoshi had done to him Shredder would have shed Krang's influence by betraying the extra-terrestrial warlord shortly after they met. Sadly Shredder's broken body had been rebuilt using Krang's exotic technology and knowhow. While his current form, based heavily upon the standard Utrom exosuit in design, made him many times stronger, faster, more agile and more durable than any human could ever be Krang now held the key to his survival. The nasty creature refused to share the least bit of information concerning the operation of his cyborg form. Worse Krang had installed a failsafe in the suit by which it and it alone could terminate Shredder at the first sign of misconduct. Shedder vividly recalled how Krang had taken perverse pleasure informing the unlucky Ninja he was now little better than the alien's plaything, it's unwitting slave. If only Hamato Yoshi hadn't left him to die in that inferno he'd be free of Krang's control. One day Shredder silently vowed he'd see Hamato Yoshi suffer as he had suffered. Shredder would take everything away from Hamato Yoshi , shattered every illusion Hamato Yoshi had of himself. Only then when he was utterly broken would Shredder grant Hamato Yoshi the mercy of death.

To Be Continued 

**Check out my Deviantart Page, link found on my profile page, for pics of my Shredder and Krang redesigns.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Miwa The Fifth Turtle - Episode Four: The Purple Dragons

By

Celgress

The Sewers, night

"That's the third group we've dealt with this week." Raphael groaned in frustration helping Leonardo tie up the eight gang defeated members.

"You'll pay for this dearly freaks." One of the gang members said before Raphael slugged him across the jaw knocking him out cold.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Miwa said gathering up the gang members' discarded weapons which mainly consisted off switchblade knives, chains, baseball bats and the occasional gun.

"China Town I'd say, they are Purple Dragons." Donatello said pointing at a gang member's tattooed arm. The image of a dark purple, snake like creature covered the appendage from wrist to shoulder. "Question is why they are invading the sewers."

"Simple we're looking for you freaks." One of the gang members sneered.

"Congratulations you found us tough guy." Raphael said getting in the gang member's face.

"Cool it Raph." Leonardo said physically inserting himself between his enraged brother and the belligerent gang banger. "Okay why exactly are you after us? We've never done anything to you, well other than putting some of your friends in prison"

"You stuck your ugly green mugs where they don't belong." The gang member answered. "Our big boss is most unhappy with you and when he's unhappy people die, usually violently."

"We're not afraid of your boss." Raphael challenged. "Whoever he is."

"You will be." The gang member laughed along with several of his compatriots. "No one defies the Shredder and survives."

"Where can we find this 'Shredder'?" Leonardo asked.

"Don't worry he'll find you when he chooses though you'll wish he hadn't." The gang member snickered.

"Let's go," Miwa said. "They obviously aren't going to tell us anything useful."

"I might tell you something useful cutie, if you make in worth my while." The gang member said leering at Miwa suggestively.

"Watch your mouth that's my sister you're talking to." Leonardo said.

"Lucky you, she's one sweet piece of…" The gang member never finished his lewd comment Leonardo knocked the gang member out could with a quick chop to the neck.

The other stared in shock. They're usually cool, calm leader seldom allowed emotions to get the better of him and never in or directly after battle. "What," Leonard said surveying the others' questioning expressions. "He was asking for it." The others only nodded following Leonardo home.

Turtles' Secret Lair the next day, morning

"Any luck yet Don?" Leonardo asked leaning over his seated brother's shoulder.

"Even with three dedicated CPUs crunching the numbers it remains slow going." Donatello said inspecting one of three computer monitors. On it columns of apparent gibberish continually scrolled.

"More like non-existent," Miwa said shaking her head from her position beside Leonardo. "Over three weeks of work and we have nothing to show for it, not a single line of readable information."

"We need more computing power or it'll be years if not decades before our efforts yield anything useable." Donatello said.

"How much more computing power do we need Don?" Leonardo said.

"Super computer level," Donatello said glumly.

"Great," Raphael said. "Our little trip to TCRI Headquarters and getting ourselves discovered was for nothing."

"We did make some interesting new friends er enemies." Michelangelo joked.

"Yeah chasing Purple Dragon members through the sewers these past three weeks has been a total blast." Raphael said.

"Could be worse they could be those android Foot Soldiers?" Michelangelo laughed earning him a slap up alongside his head from Raphael.

"Ouch that hurt Raph." Michelangelo said angrily rubbing the back of his head.

"Good," Raphael said without a hint of remorse.

"Raph nobody wants to crack the encryption on these files more than I do." Donatello said. "But losing control of your emotions isn't going to help matters."

"Don you want a date I want answers about our origins there's a big difference in our motives." Raphael challenged.

"That was uncalled for Raph." Leonardo said.

"Why its' true," Raphael challenged. "You guys see the way he looks at April, he's got it bad."

"Back off Raph, I'm warning you." Donatello said.

"Raph don't," Miwa said.

"Hey maybe you two can live together down here in the sewers, eh Don? Get yourself a nice lair of your own. I'm sure she'll love that." Raphael said making kissy sounds.

Donatello jumped out of his seat. He and Raphael rolled around on the floor. Miwa rolled her eyes while Leonardo shook his head in frustration. It was an old story. Raphael would needle someone relentlessly until they broke then the party would inevitably physically lash out at him. Becoming fed-up with her brothers' juvenile antics Miwa exited the computer room. She was soon joined by Michelangelo and Leonardo.

"Aw man I really wanted to check my Farmville account on Facebook." Michelangelo lamented. "I haven't gotten in much computer time since we rescued April. Guess I'll kill some zombies on X-Box 360 instead. We haven't had a good Call of Duty game in months Leo, Miwa want to join me?"

"No thanks Mikey." Leonardo said.

"I'm not interested either, sorry Mikey." Miwa said.

"You guys don't know what you're missing." Michelangelo said heading down another tunnel towards the family room.

"Mikey don't frighten yourself to badly okay? Remember what happened after you played Five Nights at Freddy's on the PC." Leonardo said. "You kept the rest of us up all night then you slept with me for a week."

"That was last year I'm much more mature now." Michelangelo said over his shoulder vanishing around the corner.

"I'd better set up the extra bunk in my room." Leonardo sighed.

"Looks that way," Miwa said smiling weakly. "Leo I have a question." Miwa continued following a rather long pause.

"Shoot," Leonardo said.

"Why did you defend me when that Purple Dragon hit on me? You know I can take care of myself, right?" Miwa asked staring intently at Leonardo.

"Miwa you're my sister." Leonardo said fidgeting uncomfortably. "His comments were trending towards the vulgar. I couldn't let him disrespect you."

"Would you have reacted the same way if it had been Don, Mikey or Raph he'd insulted?" Miwa said.

"Maybe, I don't know. Depends on the situation, what he said and how he said it. You know if it was sexual in nature or creepy." Leonardo replied fidgeting some more obviously extremely uncomfortable with the nature of their conversation.

"I see." Miwa said. "You aren't protecting me because I'm a girl are you? Because if you are need I remind you I'm tough as any of you. I can handle myself in pretty much any situation."

"I know that." Leonardo said. "Can we please talk about something else Miwa?"

"Sheesh Leo what is your problem?" Miwa said becoming frustrated. "I thought you and I could have a serious talk like adults, seems I am wrong."

"Well you were wrong. I'd rather not discuss this anymore, got that." Leonardo said pointedly. "If you won't honor my request I'm leaving."

"Fine, go," Miwa snapped.

"Fine I will." Leonardo said stomping out of the chamber.

"Stupid Leo, acting like an infant," Miwa muttered to herself stamping her feet down. "I hate being the only mature one around here."

Purple Dragons' Clubhouse, afternoon

"I grow weary of your continued failures and your miserable excuses." Shredder said berating the Purple Dragons over a large monitor that took up one wall of the average sized room.

"Our deepest apologises Master Shredder." A lanky, dark skinned man whose hair was styled into a large afro said in a thick Portuguese accent. He bowed low before Shredder's fearsome image. "Eliminating these mutants has proven more difficult than we at first imagined."

"If only we could locate their base within the sewers," A second burly man with shaggy brown hair, a thick beard and ruddy complexion said cracking his knuckles loudly. "I'm sure we could then easily eliminate them Master Shredder." Both men where clad in black track pants and purple sleeveless sweat shirts. Their right arms were each encircled by an elaborate Asian style dragoon tattoo.

"Xever, Bradford locating these Turtles' base of operation within the sewers is your responsibility." Shredder said sternly. "If you feel you cannot successfully finish this mission I'm certain there are others who could, perhaps within the Purple Dragons organization itself. Never forget you are my servants who rule at my pleasure. Fail me you can easily be replaced, now find those mutants. Fail to do so within one more week the consequences shall be most unpleasant."

"Master could you send us a contingent of Foot Soldiers? If you do I'll personally guarantee our success." The bearded man known as Bradford said.

"What are you doing Bradford?" The lankier man Xever protested.

"Don't worry I have an idea Xever." Bradford said.

"Very well the Foot Soldiers shall arrive tonight. In exchange for their assistance you now have 24hr to locate and terminate the Turtles." Shredder said.

"What," Xever and Bradford shouted in unison.

"You heard me complete your mission in 24hr or less if not pay the price for failure, Shredder out." Shredder's image blinked away.

"You and your big mouth," Xever said pushing Bradford hard.

"Don't sweat it I have a plan." Bradford said confidently.

"You'd better." Xever shot back. "No way am I being punished because of your arrogance."

"We know where in the sewers the Turtles usually show up. All we have to do is spring a trap on them in the right spot, bang we've got them dead to rights." Bradford said clapping his hands together for affect.

"I hope you're right, for both our sakes." Xever mumbled.

"Trust me, I am." Bradford said.

NYC, night

"Sorry we haven't found your father yet April." Donatello said.

"That's okay Don I know you guys are trying your best." April said standing with the five Turtles atop a brownstone apartment building. "Living with my Aunt is okay, other than dealing with all her cats. I mean who needs four cats in a high-rise apartment? But I really miss my dad. Its' been just me and him for as long as I can remember."

"Like us and dad." Michelangelo sniffed his eyes misting up.

"We'll find him we promise." Miwa said.

"Thanks guys," April said giving the mutants a group hug, "you're the best."

Fifteen minutes later the Turtles were back in the sewers. Silently taking their usual route home they exited into a large drain pipe. Lost in their own thoughts they never saw the ambush coming until it was almost too late.

"Gotcha," Bradford said twirling a studded chain overhead.

"You freaks are ours now." Xever said pulling out dual, eight inch long switch blades.

The gang leaders were accompanied by a dozen baton-wielding Foot Soldiers, both ends of each baton crackled with a potent electrical charge. The androids were divided up into two groups; six stood on the right with Bradford another six stood on the left with Xever. Slowly they encircled the Turtles capturing them in a piercer maneuver.

"Whoa we're in trouble." Leonardo whispered as the Turtles backed into each other forming a tight, outward orientated, defensive circle.

"Ya think," Miwa said the Turtles pulling free their weapons.

"Foot Soldiers attack!" Bradford commanded pointing at the frightened mutants.

The ensuing melee was short but intense. At first the Turtles had great difficulty dealing with the Foot Soldiers' electro staffs. Taking several shocks made worse by the damp environment. However before long a dozen Foot Soldiers became zero thanks in part to their stiff AI and quick dodging on the part of their opponents. Luckily high voltage electrical charges proved equally dangerous to the androids as their intended targets. Once the Foot Soldiers accidentally fried a number of their brethren the Turtles used the vacant electro staffs to finish off the survivors.

"Its' over you're beat." Leonardo growled pointing the business end of an electro staff at Bradford while Raphael did the same to Xever.

"Purple Dragons never surrender!" Bradford snorted.

"There's a first time for everything pal." Raphael said.

"Give up now and we'll let you go in peace." Miwa said.

"We don't take orders from freaks princess." Xever said. "Face us each one of one, unless you're afraid."

"Alright," Leonardo said tossing his electro staff aside Raphael did the same, the other Turtles backed away giving their brothers room.

"Foolish freaks," Bradford chuckled. "No mutant can match our skills."

"We'll make mincemeat out of you two, real men always win over abominations." Xever threatened.

In spite of their bravado Xever and Bradford found themselves evenly matched with Leonardo and Raphael. The two Turtles then overcame Bradford's brute strength and Xever's fancy footwork with their own skills. Tripping up both humans Leonardo and Raphael stood triumphant over their fallen foes.

"Surrender," Leonardo said once more this time one of his katana blades against Bradford's thick neck.

"We never yield." Bradford said. Nearby Xever had similarly answered Raphael's demand of surrender.

"Then you leave us no choice." Leonardo said. Bradford and Xever spent the rest of the night unconscious securely tied up outside a police station.

TCRI Headquarters the next day, morning

"I regret to inform you Master Shredder that most of the Purple Dragons, including Xever and Bradford, have been temporarily incarcerated on a variety of minor charges." Tatsu reported in his usual gruff manner. "Additionally it would seem the contingent of Foot Soldiers that you so graciously gifted them have been destroyed."

"I see." Shredder said from atop his command platform his electronic voice seemingly calm. Inside however he was seething. His left hand tightened relentlessly on the armrest of his chair almost breaking it off.

"May I make a suggestion Master Shredder?" Baxter Stockman said from his position beside Tatsu.

"By all means do." Shredder said waving his right hand.

"We know one of these creatures is apparently a humanoid rat. Locating and terminating such a subject would provide an excellent dry run for my Mouser robots Master Shredder." Baxter stated his proposal proudly.

"An intriguing possibility," Shredder said. "Can your Mousers be reprogramed to seek out and terminate these mutant turtles along with their mutant rat guardian?"

"I don't see why not." Baxter said.

"I want them retrofitted with scaled down weapons before being sent on their mission, understand?" Shredder said. "We must leaving nothing to chance."

"Yes Master Shredder, I'll start at once." Baxter said bowing.

"Excellent," Shredder said. "Be forewarned do not fail me Stockman, or you'll regret it."

"Never fear Master Shredder I shall succeed." Baxter said leaving the control chamber.

"In the meantime Tatsu I have an important mission for you." Shredder said. "We must lay the groundwork for my next grand plan should Stockman's effort prove futile."

"Whatever duty you ask of me by my honor it will be done my master." Tatsu said bowing.

"Listen closely my friend." Shredder said gesturing for Tatsu to come closer. "It is vital my instructions be carried out precisely."

To Be Continued


End file.
